Xemnas Talk Show
by Perdiga
Summary: O que acontece quando os membros da Organization XIII ganham um programa na Rede Globo, e pra piorar, quando eles tem de dividir o programa com Sora, Riku e Kairi? Descubra isso aqui cap 2 ON novo-escritor
1. Darth Vader?

Oi pessoas! eu sei q escritor mudou, mas como eu tava ajudando a escrever essa fic (e nem créditos ganhei ¬¬), ela continua, e eu vo terminar ela, tah?

Xemnas Talk Show

Um belo dia, nos estúdios da Globo

Produtor: Seguinte, nossos programas tão com uma audiência muito baixa, precisamos de um programa melhor, audiência melhor e um apresentador melhor.

Assistente: Por que não usamos uma figura popular, com cara de mal, sem um coração e com uma roupa maneira?

Produtor: Boa idéia! Chamem o Darth Vader!

Assistente: Sim senhor!

--Nos estúdios da Lucasfilm--

Assistente: Oi, eu queria falar com o Darth Vader.

George Lucas: Okay guy, wait a minute

Assistente: Saúde

George Lucas: ... Xem!!

?: What's up?

Assistente: Ahh, eu adoro esse programa!

?: ... O que você quer?

Assistente: Você é o Darth Vader?

?: Sou

Assistente: Qual seu nome?

?: Xemnas

Assistente: Você não me parece durão

Xemnas: (saca aqueles sabres de luz) O QUE VOCE FALOU?!

Assistente: ... nada, você é durão

Xemnas: Ótimo

Assistente: Bom, meu chefe vai fazer um programa e quer uma figura popular, sem coração e com cara da mau para ser o apresentador

Xemnas: Sem...coração? (bota a mão no peito e não sente nenhuma batida) Hum, me parece bom pra espalhar a idéia do meu grupo de teatro pro mundo

Assistente: Qual o nome dele?

Xemnas: Organization XIII

Assistente: É, dá pro gasto... você topa ou não?

Xemnas: Claro

Assistente: Ótimo, você vai pro Brasil na semana que vem

Xemnas: Beleza, vou avisar a minha banda

--No Trailer That Never Was--

Xemnas: Hei gente, o que acham de ir para o Brasil pra fazer um show?

Demyx: UM SHOW? DE VERDADE? Sempre quis tocar na praia de Copacabana!!

Xemnas: Err...

Roxas: Uou! Lá tem muitas lojas de brinquedos!

Xemnas: Oi...

Axel: No Brasil faz calor... Yeah!

Xemnas: Hei, eu...

Xigbar: Opa, eu soube que o Bope tá dando mó dinheirão pros atiradores de elite dele

Xemnas: Porra, eu quero...

Larxene: No Brasil tem muita usina elétrica...

Xemnas: Ai caramba...

Luxord: Ora, o jogadores de Yu-Gi-Oh! do Brasil são de alto nível

Xemnas: Cacete...

Marluxia: Meu primo tem uma floricultura lá

Xemnas: Eu quero...

Saïx: Lá tem muita gente... muitos corações...

Xemnas: Caralho...

Zexion: Brasil... Ahh, minha banda emo favorita, o NX Zero é de lá!

Xemnas: ...

Laxaeus: Lá tem o tal do premier combate, com muita gente forte

Xemnas: ...

Vexen: Lá tem muita gente que pagaria pela proteção contra bala perdida no Rio

Xemnas: ...

Xaldin: Lá venta... e tem muitas feras na Flores...

Marluxia: Flores?

Xaldin: Não sua anta, na floresta amazônica

Xemnas: ...

Larxene: Xemi?

Xemnas: ...RONC!!

Todos: (capotam)

Xemnas: ... (acordando) Oi? Ahh, já acabaram de falar. Como eu ia dizendo, não vamos fazer um show em Copacabana, não vamos comprar brinquedos, não vamos nos queimar, ou entrar pro BOPE, ou comprar flores, nós vamos fazer um show de tevê pra Rede Globo

Larxene: REDE GLOBO?O CANAL MAIS ASSISTIDO DA TV BRASILEIRA? O CANAL QUE SÓ CONTRATA ATOR GATO? O CANAL QUE SÓ CONTRATA AS ATRIZES MAIS LINDAS ME CHAMOU PRA FAZER UM SHOW?

Xemnas: Esse canal mesmo

Larxene: Ahh... não conheço

Xemnas: (capota)

Demyx: Ahh, mas sem musica não tem graça

Roxas: E sem brinquedos

Axel: E sem calor

Larxene: E num canal que eu não conheço

Luxord: E sem jogo

Vexen: E sem emprego

Saïx: E sem um coração

Marluxia: E sem flores

Zexion: E sem ler

Laxaeus: E sem luta

Xaldin: E sem feras ou vento

Xigbar: E sem o BOPE

Xemnas: Gente, a Rede Globo paga bem pacas, a gente arruma isso depois de trabalhar lá

Todos menos Xemnas: Eu não vou

Xemnas: Muito bem, se decidam, ou vocês vem comigo, ou eu saio do grupo e vou sozinho

Todos (se olham)

--Meia-hora depois--

Larxene: Passe bem, Xemi! (empurra o Xemnas do trailer)

Xemnas: CACHORRA! SAFADA! TRAIDORA! VADIA! CHUPADORA DO PIKACHU!

Larxene: ... O que você disse?

Xemnas: ...Não fui eu, foi aquel cara ali (aponta)f

Jimini: If you wish upon a star, your wish will be...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! (pisado pela Larxene)

Xemnas: (gota) Bom, só me resta ir pro Brasil sozinho... (pega o celular e liga)

Assistente: (atendendo) Alô?

fXemnas: Oi, aqui é o Xemnas...

Assistente: Ahh, oi Darth Vader, tudo bem? Pronto pra vir?

Xemnas: Tô, mas tem como você vir me buscar?

Assistente: Tá bom, em uma hora eu to ai com o meu assistente

--Uma hora depois--

?: (numa Ferrari) Hola hombre, quieres uma carona?

Xemnas: Hum, esse deve ser o assistente do Assistente... claro

?: Entón entra em el carrón

Xemnas: Tá bom (entra no carro). Pra onde vamos?

?: Para la guiera

Xemnas: Hum, deve ser assim que os espanhóis falam "aeroporto" Tá bom, vamos

Fim do capítulo 1

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Xemnas: Você disse o que sobre guerra?

Chavéz: Nos vamos a la guiera

Assistente do assistente: ...Eu acho que eles não estão aqui...

Assistente: ...Você acha?

Xemnas: Bem vindos Ao Xemnas Talk Show! Eu sou seu apresentador, Xemnas

(plaquinha de aplausos)

Platéia: (aplaude)

Xemnas: Nosso convidado de hoje é...

E ai, o que acontece a seguir? Xemnas vira um ator famoso? Demyx toca em Copacabana? O Chavéz vai levar Xemnas para a guerra? Não percam o próximo capitulo!


	2. Entrevistados

Aew, minha primera fic no segundo cap!!

tomara q gostem. Mas antes, reviews \o/

Izuzumi

Rlx, ainda vem por ai

Ryuuji

Vlw, eh soh esperar q vc vai ver

Soh ...

Ahh, mas vlw do msm jeito, minha primeira fic -

Agora a fic:

* * *

--Meia hora depois--

Chavés: Como yo ia dicendo, bla,bla,bla...

Xemnas: ... Por que não se cala?!

Chavés: sempre eso, ¿Por que no te callas?

Xemas: Ei, pera ai, o aeroporto é pro outro lado, aonde você ta me levando?

?: Yo ja dice: para la guiera!

Xemnas: ... e como é aeroporto em espanhol?

?: Aeropuerto!

Xemnas: ...E "guira" é o que?

?: La cosa que Bush gosta.

Xemnas: Homem?

?: No, la outra cosa.

Xemnas:

?: No! La cosa com bombitas!

Xemnas: Guerra?

?: Iço!!

Xemnas: VOCÊ TÁ ME MANDANDO PRA GUERRA, SENDO QUE EU NEM TE CONHEÇO?!

?: Me jamo Chávez, muy prazer...ahora nos conocemos, vais a la guiera por mi?

Xemnas: NÃO!!

Chavéz: Entón...FUERA!! (chuta Xemnas e as malas do carro)

Xemnas: (bate de cabeça e desmaia)

--Enquanto isso, no aeroporto Santos do Monte (xD)--

Assistente do assistente: ...Eu acho que eles não estão aqui...

Assistente: ...Você acha?

Assistente do Assistente: É...Acho.

--Devolta ao deserto--

Ai minha cabeça, o que houve?

?: Você caiu de cabeça em cima de mim e desmaiou

Xemnas: Ahh tá, desculpa Demyx, DEMYX?!

Demyx: É.

Xemnas: De onde você veio?

Demyx: Ora, como você acha que as viagens são baratas? O Roxas, eu e o Zexion somos os menores, ai a gente se esconde nas malas.

Xemnas:...Mas por que você ta aqui?

Demyx: Ahh, é que eu resolvi ir com você, afinal, pode ter musica no show, né?

Xemnas:...Se eu disser que sim você vai comigo?

Demyx: Vou.

Xemnas: E vai me ajudar?

Demyx: Vou.

Xemnas: ENTÃO NÃO VAI TER MUSICA NESSA PORRA!!

Demyx:...Ahh, mas eu vou do mesmo jeito.

Xemnas: ...Então anda Demyx, vamos pegar o avião.

Demyx: Tá.

Xemnas: Ahh é...Pra onde fica o aeroporto?

Demyx: Acho que...ali? (aponta placa escrito "Aeroporto Internacional ")

Xemnas:...Tah.

--Eles entraram no aeroporto, compraram passagens... E nove meses depois--

Demyx: (com barrigão)Xemy, você vai ser papai!

Xemnas: AAAAAAAAAAA!!(morre)

--Parando a zuação, duas horas depois, eles chegam perto do Rio, mas ainda no avião--

Demyx: Xemnas, já chegamos?

Xemnas: Não sei.

Demyx: Xemnas, falta muito?

Xemnas: Eu disse que não sei.

Demyx: Xemnas, q...

Xemnas: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI, PORRA!!

Demyx: Tá, eu pergunto pra outro...moça, que horas são?

Xemnas: (capota)

Moça: São 13:43

Demyx: Fudeu, o Assistente disse que o show era as 4 da tarde e já são 13

Xemnas: Ooo seu capeta, 13 horas significa 1 da tarde.

Demyx: Ahh, tá.

--Pousaram--

Xemnas: Bom, o problema é achar o assistente e o Colombiano aqui...isso vai ser difícil...

(Assistente segurando uma placa dizendo "Darth Vader" com um cara fumando maconha)

Xemnas: ... ou não

Assistente: E ai Vader, como chegou aqui tão rápido? Tá só umas 4 horas atrasado

Xemnas: ...sem sarcasmo...Eu peguei uma carona com o Chaves

Colombiano: Chaves? Coisa estranha (com uma camisa rosa choque dizendo "eu chero o que planto", fumando maconha e

com uma sunga em pleno avião)

Xemnas: ...isso era pra eu achar vocês facilmente ou você é bicha

Demyx: Um pouco de cada, eu acho

Assistente: (chama taxi) Leva eles pra esse endereço (entrega papel pro taxista)

Taxista: Tá (dirige)

--algum tempo depois, eles são largados no endereço--

Xemnas: Ta, mas onde é a Globo?

Taxista: E eu que sei? Passar bem. (foge)

Demyx: EEEEEIII!!

Xemnas: Esquece. Ei, moça! Onde é o estúdio da Globo?

Outra Moça: É esse prédio grande ai atrás de você, com esse globo grande no teto.

Demyx: (se vira) Nossa, foi fácil.

Xemnas: É mesmo, vamos logo.

--Depois, nos estúdio--

Xemnas: E ai?

Produtor: Cala a boca e entra em cena que já vai começar! Você também, o da guitarra.

Xemnas: Tá, cadê a musiquinha?

Produtor:...Musiquinha?

Xemnas: Claro, como vou apresentar um show sem uma musiquinha

Demyx: Não se preocupa, eu fiz uma no avião

Produtor: Ótimo, então pode cantar, no ar em 3...2...1...gravando!

Demyx:

Essa Organização

Tem um bando de cuzão,

Tem o emo do Zexion

Que acha que é fashion

Essa bicha do Marluxia

Tá afim da Larxene,

Mas todos nós sabemos

Que ele quer um pênis

O pirralho do Roxas

De nada tá sabendo

Que no fundo do trailer

Pra mim a Larx tá batendo

O Laxaeus é um extra

O Saïx é BV

E o Xemnas aqui

Apresenta o show pra você!

É o... XEMNAS TALK SHOW!!

Demyx: É comtigo Xemy

Xemnas:...Obrigado Demyx. Bem vindos ao programa mais novo da tevê brasileira feito só com celebridades!

Carinha na platéia: Mas eu não te conheço

Xemnas: (Pega as espadas) VAI INTERROMPER?

Carinha da platéia: Uou, é o Darth Vader!!

Xemnas: ... Pode ser... Como eu ia dizendo, esse programa fala sobre...nada específico, porque nós não temos um roteiro.

Até arranjarmos um, vamos chamar os entrevistados...Cadê os entrevistados?

Produtor:Entrevistados? Não tem entrevistados

Xemnas: VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ UM ROTEIRO E AINDA DISCUTE? ARRUMA LOGO UM ENTREVISTADO!

Produtor: Tá bom (sai do estudio)

--Do lado de fora--

Riku: Ahh, sintam o ar puro, livre de Nobodies, Heartless, sacanagens...

Sora: Ei Kairi, já que aqui no Brasil tem boates, bebida e tudo mais, por que a gente não vai pra uma boate dançar, beber um pouco e ai, quem sabe, a gente não pode...

Kairi: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU DAR PRA VOCÊ SORA!!Que merda, começamos a namorar essa semana e já quer que eu dê pra você.

Sora: Só uma vezinha, por favooooooor!

Kairi: NÃO, PORRA!! VOCÊ BROXA SÓ DE PENSAR EM COMER UMA MULHER, SEU EJACULATIVO PRECOCE!!

Riku: ...Pode esquecer o que eu disse, o Sora é ninguém, a Kairi não tem um coração e tem muita putaria no ar...

Kairi: Só vou dar pra você no dia que um babaca seqüestrar nós três pra botar num show retardado apresentado por um dublê de um vilão de uma das séries cinematográficas de maior sucesso no mundo!!

Produtor: Vocês vem comigo! (seqüestra os três) Vou colocá-los num programa show de bola

Voz do Demyx: É show de rock, não de bola!

Produtor: (gota)...

Sora: Ei, Kairi, olha só o que eu comprei! (mostra uma caixa) Tem camisinhas, pílulas anticoncepcionais, coquetel contra AIDS...

Kairi: EU NÃO VOU DAR PRA VOCÊ!

Riku: (gota)

Sora: POR FAVOOOOORR!!

--Do lado de dentro--

Xemnas: Bom, como eu ia dizendo, aqui estamos com os entrevistados, os famosos, err...

Sora: Sora :D

Riku: Riku

Kairi: Tua mãe

Xemnas: MOE, LARRY E CURLY, OS TRÊS PATETAS!

Sora: Nós não somos os três patetas ¬¬

Xemnas: Não?

Riku: Não.

Xemnas: Ahh tá, FLORZINHA, LINDINHA E DOCINHO, AS MENINAS SUPER PODEROSAS!

Kairi: (Porrada no Xemnas) Faz logo a entrevista, teu poia

Xemnas: Ai, vai deixar marca...Me digam, como vocês se conheceram?

Sora: Bom, o Professor Utonio misturou açúcar, tempero, tudo que há de bom, Elemento X e...

Kairi: (Porrada no Sora) Que droga, nós não somos as Meninas Super Poderosas ¬¬

Sora: Não?

Riku: Não, somos os três patetas, não ouviu o tio falar?

Kairi: (Pega a keyblade do Sora com a mão esquerda, a do Riku com a direita e a do Mickey com a boca e dá uma keybladezada tripla nos dois) QUE MERDA, NÓS SOMOS RIKU, SORA E KAIRI, SEUS IDIOTAS!! (manda as keyblades pro Hueco Mundo)

Sora: Bom, NÓS eu não sei o que somos, mas se formos mesmo as meninas super poderosas, eu quero ser a docinho, ela é mais macho que as outras.

Kairi: ... Onde as keyblades foram parar?

-No mundo de Bleach (no Hueco Mundo)-

Ichigo: TOMA ISSO, GRIMJJOW!! (ativa Tensa Zangetsu com máscara) GETSUGA TENSHOU!!

Grimnjjow: (Leva keybladezada tripla na cabeça elas caíram do céu ) Ai! x.X (desmaia)

Ichigo: ... Uau, que poderes mais a máscara tem? :D

-De volta ao Estúdio na Globo-

Xemnas: Bom, como foi seu estrelato ao sucesso?

Sora: (vestido de Naruto) Bom, eu nunca conheci meus pais T.T, tenho um enorme poder dentro de mim, não sei direito meu futuro e salvei todas as dimensões de um final dramático por um vilão extra que só se soube nome um jogo depois de ter morrido :D esse ai é o Heartless do Xehanorth

Riku: (vestido de Sasuke) Eu fui pro lado do mal e ai fiquei fodônico, tive meu corpo controlado por um vilão extra que só se soube nome um jogo depois de ter morrido, e como sou o mais bonito da história, ganhei o maior número de fangirls :D

-Do lado de fora-

Fãs vestidas de Sakura: SASUKEEEEE!! NÓS TE AMAMOS!!

Riku: ... e descobri que roupas emos aumentam sua popularidade :D

Kairi: (vestida de...roupas normais) Sua mãe me deu o poder

Xemnas: Digo o mesmo... Mas e ai... QUEM QUER DINHEIRO? :D

Sora:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

-Meia hora depois-

Sora: ...EEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Xemnas: Vai no banco. D

Sora: (olhando pro banco que tava sentado): Me dá dinheiro? :D

Cara das Plaquinhas: (aperta botão "acender plaquinha de 'Gota'"

Platéia: (Gota)

Xemnas: Bom, e como se sentem agora que estão no maior programa do Brasil? Show de bola, Né?

Demyx: É SHOW DE ROCK, POMBA!!

Xemnas: Ahh, você tá ai, achei que tinha virado mais um extra que só surge uma vez e ainda é inútil (se vira pra produtor) Como CERTAS pessoas. ¬¬

Produtor: (no celular) Viu Chávez, eu disse que você foi muito pouco útil. (desliga o telefone)

Xemas: (Gota)

Produtor: Ahh, podem continuar,

Xemnas: ...Bom, vamos passar para o próximo quadro, com a participação especial de...

?: EU!!

Xemnas: (se vira) VOCÊ!?

* * *

Quem eh "VOCÊ!?"? Sora vai pegar a Kairi? Riku vai ter mais fangirls? E Demyx vai tocar algum dia em Copacana? Esperem por (posiveis) respostas no cap 3!

esse foi o 2, tomara q gostem

campanha torne um baka feliz: mande uma review \o/

**(\/)Este é Jack, o Coelho que quer mudar o Brasil. Ajude  
(O.o) Jack em sua caminhada  
( ) pela dominação global, mande uma review para este baka **


End file.
